


Fix me

by brausepups



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Das Küken will auch springen, M/M, Ski Jumping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brausepups/pseuds/brausepups
Summary: Die Wut darüber,  dass er keine Chance bekam bei den Olympischen Spielen bei einem der Wettkämpfe zu beweisen,  was er leisten konnte, war unermesslich. Und während Fanni eigentlich seinen Frust alleine abbauen wollte, oder viel besser noch einfach darin ertrinken,  hatte Lars andere Pläne.





	Fix me

Mit Wucht knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ dann seine Tasche einfach auf den Boden fallen. Am liebsten würde er seine Wut gerade am Interior auslassen und irgendetwas kaputt machen. Es war einfach so unfair. Was machte er eigentlich hier, wenn er dann doch nicht die Chance dazu bekam im Wettkampf zu zeigen was er konnte? Bei den beiden Einzel hatte er es ja noch nachvollziehen können, immerhin war Andreas im Training ein wenig besser und beständiger gewesen, aber auch da hatte es einige Durchgänge gegeben, in denen er deutlich weiter gesprungen war als der ältere. Dennoch hatte Alex ihn nicht aufgestellt. Das er beim heutigen Training dann aber nicht einmal zeigen durfte, dass er in der Lage war auf dieser Schanze Leistung zu erbringen, brachte für ihn das Fass zum überlaufen. Das Teamspringen morgen wäre seine letzte Möglichkeit auf eine Medaille gewesen, eventuell sogar auf olympisches Gold. Und jetzt war dieser Traum vorbei. Die anderen würden dieses Ziel ohne ihn erreichen. Zwar würde er sich für seine Teamkollgen freuen, sie waren immerhin eine Familie, aber die Entäuschung wog schwerer. 

Frustriert und immer noch wütend lies er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Nachdem er sich lautstark mit Alex gestritten hatte, war er frühzeitig von der Teambesprechung abgehauen. Was sollte er da auch noch, wenn er eh nicht mehr Springen würde? Sollten die doch ihren Kram alleine machen. Bis Daniel zurück auf ihr Zimmer kommen würde, würde es deswegen zum Glück noch einige Zeit dauern. Mit einem durch sein Kissen gedämpften Schrei versuchte er seinem Frust Raum zu geben und raus zu lassen. Aber auch dies half nur bedingt und hatte bei weitem nicht die beruhigende Wirkung, die er sich erhofft hatte. Stattdessen merkte er nun wie heiße Tränen in seine Augen traten, die er mit aller Kraft versuchte zurück zu halten. Natürlich war dieser Versuch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt und schon rollten dicke Tränen seine Wangen hinab und durchnässten das Kopfkissen. Es war einfach so unfair. Alex wusste genau, dass dies hier wahrscheinlich seine letzten Spiele sein würden, der Nachwuchs war einfach zu gut, als das er sich noch vier weitere Jahre im A Kader halten könne. Es war fast ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch im Team war, immerhin war er von ihnen schon am längsten dabei. Aber ihr Trainer war auf Goldkurs, nachdem es bisher nur für zwei Mal Bronze und einmal Silber gereicht hatte, also musste Anders zurück stecken. 

Mit ordentlich Kraft schlug er schließlich mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Irgendwie musste er seinen Frust ja los werden. Und obwohl es weh tat, schlug er immer und immer wieder dagegen, bis die dünne Haut über seinen Knöcheln nachgab, aufplatze und er zu bluten begann. Der Schmerz half ein bisschen, aber beruhigen konnte er sich noch immer nicht. Nachwievor weinte er, mittlerweile fiel es ihm auch immer schwerer zu atmen. Erstickte Schluchtzer suchten sich irgendwie den Weg nach draußen. Er wollte schreien, war aber nicht mehr in der Lage dazu. Womit hatte er das verdient? Warum durfte er nicht für seinen Traum kämpfen? Warum hatte man ihn überhaupt mitgenommen, wenn er es ohnehin nicht Wert war?

So aufgebracht wie er war, bekam er gar nicht mit, dass in der zwischenzeit jemand den Raum betreten hatte und zu ihm ans bett trat. Erst als er einen warmen Körper neben sich spürrte und in starke Arme gezogen wurde, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und hörte dadurch auch auf die Wand zu maltretieren. "Küken. Was machst du denn? Deine Hand ist schon ganz blutig und die Wand hat dir doch wohl kaum etwas getan.", redete eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme auf ihn ein, während sich eine geübte Hand sanft und beruhigend über seinen Rücken bewegte. Ruckartig hob der blonde den Kopf und blickte durch seine mit Tränen verklebten Wimpern in die graublauen Augen von Lars Haugvad, ihrem Physiotherapeuten. Dieser lächelte sanft, aber deutlich besorgt, während er nicht aufhörte seinen kleinen Schützling zu streicheln. 

"Lars?..Wie..wie kommst du.. hier rein?", schniefte der Hornindaler und versuchte gar nicht erst seine Stimme selbstsicher wirken zu lassen. "Alex hat mir geschrieben was vorgefallen ist und gebenten nach dir zu sehen. Eigentlich wollte ich gerade bei den Snow boardern vorbei schauen, aber dann bin ich doch zur Besprechung und hab mir von Tande den Schlüssel geben lassen. Zum Glück, wie mir scheint", erklärte der ältere, wahrend er den athleten so drehte, dass dieser auf seinem Schoss saß, während er vorsichtig die ziemlich verletzte Hand in seine nahm. Leicht zuckte diese unter der berrührung. Der Schmerz, der schon einige Zeit da war, hatte seine beruhigende Wirkung verloren und tat jetzt einfach nur noch schrecklich weh. "Ich..ich brauche niemanden, der auf mich aufpasst.", nuschelte Fanni und drehte den Kopf weg. Damit der andere nicht mehr die Tränen auf seiem Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Offenbar schon. Das sieht ziemlich übel aus. Du solltest glücklich sein, dass ich ausgerechnet vorbei geschaut habe. Immerhin kann ich das direkt fachmännisch untersuchen und verarzten." "Du bist kein Arzt. Du hast nicht einmal einen Dr, also spiel dich hier mal nicht so auf, Haugvad.", maulte der Verletzte und bekam als Retoure nur ein trockenes Lachen und ein Kopfschütteln. Sanft versuchte der Physio therapeut die geschundenen Finger zu bewegen um wenigstens schon einmal mögliche Brüche ausschließen zu können. "Da hast du noch einmal Glück gehabt, es ist nichts gebrochen. Gebrochene Küken Krallen kann ich nämlich tatsächlich nicht so leicht behandeln, aber das hier bekomme sogar ich noch hin.", meinte Lars dann genauso trocken wie sein Lachen zuvor. Sein Patient funkelte ihn dafür nur böse an. 

Das letzte was Fanni in diesem Mund wollte, war von dem älteren bevormundet zu werden. Eigentlich wollte er nur seine Ruhe, sich in seinem Bett vergraben und die Welt um sich herum einfach ausperren. Aber der andere Norweger schien offensichtlich andere Pläne zu haben. Dieser würde mit Sicherheit nicht eher wieder verschwinden, ehe sich der Sportler nicht vollkommen beruhigt und seine Hand versorgt war. Es war also schlauer sich nicht gegen dieses Vorhaben zu wehren, da er dann eventuell schneller seine Ruhe haben würde. "Okay, dann zeig mal was du kannst. Wirke deine Wunder und dann lass mich bitte in Ruhe.", seufzte er also und war dabei nur froh, dass seine Stimme sich mittlerweile tatsächlich wieder eingekriegt hatte und auch die Tränen versiegt waren. Diese Situation war so schon mehr als unangenehm. Dabei war der 35 jährige es durchaus gewohnt seine Hüpfer an deren Tiefpunkten zu erleben und sie dabei zu unterstützen, dass es ihnen schnell wieder besser ging. Das war zum einem sein Job, aber gerade bei Fanni mochte er es auch einfach nicht, wenn der kleine so unglücklich und am Boden war. Schon gar nicht mochte er es, wenn sich dieser dewegen auch noch selbst Leid antat..

Vorsichtig hob der ehemalige Sportler seinen Schützling hoch, stand dabei irgendwie vom Bett auf und trug das Fliegengewicht mit leichtigkeit in das ans Zimmer angrenzende Bad. Dort setzte er ihn auf einem Schränkchen ab, so dass sie tatsächlich auf Augenhöhe waren. Kaum hatte er ihn dort abgesetzt, fuhr er mit dem Daumen sanft unter den Augen des Skispringers entlang um die Letzten Tränen wegzuwischen. "Alles wird gut, Fannis. Ich bin hier und sorge dafür, dass es dir besser geht. Warte eben hier, ich muss ein paar Sachen aus meiner Tasche holen." kaum hatte er das gesagt, verschwand der Physio kurz und kehrte dann mit einigen Verbandssachen zurück. Anders schluckte, als er darunter Desinfektionsmittel entdeckte. Er hasste das Zeug. Zum einen erinnerte ihn der Geruch immer an Krankenhaus und zum anderen brannte es höllisch. Lars wusste direkt, was der kleine da so finster anblickte und auch warum. "Tja, das hast du dir jetzt selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sich da auch noch irgendetwas entzündet. Du kannst froh sein, dass es nicht so schlimm ist. Bis Lathi sollte alles abgeheilt sein." Mit geübten Handgriffen fing er an die Hand zu säubern. "Fuck", knurrte der Verletzte, als das so gehasste Mittel an die Wunden kam und konnte nur indem er seine Zähne in die Unterlippe grub verhindern, dass erneut Tränen aus seinen Augen hervor traten. 

Zum Glück wusste der Zwilling was er tat uns so war der Schmerz nur von kurzer dauer und schon bald befand sich die kaputte Hand in einem professionell angelegtem Verband. "Danke.", murmelte Fanni leise und sah sein Gegenüber dann irritiert an, als dieser die verbundene Hand langsam zu seinen Lippen hob und sanfte Küsse auf den Verband hauchte. "Damit es schneller heilt.", erklärte er ehe sich sein Blick an den zerbissenen Lippen des jüngeren verfingen. "Du hast da ja noch mehr Wunden. Um die sollte ich mich wohl auch lieber kümmern." und noch ehe Anders richtig realisieren konnte, wie er das meinte befanden sich sanfte und warme Lippen auf seinen, die ihn zunächst vorsichtig, aber bald schon verführerisch küssten. Erst war der jüngere ziemlich überrascht, aber dann fing er an die Bewegungen der fremden Lippen zu erwidern. Als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten, starrte Fanni seinen Therapeuten aus großen grauen Augen an. "Was machst du mit mir?" "Dich beruhigen, der Rest liegt bei dir. Was willst du, das ich mit dir mache?", verschmitzt grinste der ältere und promt wurde der Sportler rot. "Küss mich noch einmal?", fragte er leise und Unsicherheit schwang in den Worten mit. Der ältere drückte direkt wieder seinen Mund auf diese verführerischen Lippen. Nicht das der kleine es sich doch noch anders überlegte. 

Während sie sich küssten, hatte Anders seine Beine um die Hüften des größeren geschlungen und seine Oberschenkel so angespannt, dass sie automatisch enger aneinander gepresst wurden. Hungrig küssten sie sich weiter, Lars vergrub dabei seine Hand in den blonden Haaren, die zur Zeit wieder etwas länger waren.  
Als ihnen beiden der Sauerstoff ausging, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Ihre Augen hatten sich vor Lust verdunkelt und Fanni konnte nicht anders als sich erneut leicht auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. "Lars? Bekomme ich eine deiner Massagen? Die könnte ich jetzt wirklich gebrauchen." "Du bekommst alles von mir, Küken.", antwortete Lars und begab sich dann direkt mit dem kleineren im Arm zurück ins Zimmer, die Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss verbunden. Mittlerweile hatte Fanni ganz vergessen, was an diesem Tag sonst alles passiert war. Seine Wut war verflogen und er dachte auch nicht mehr an den Teamwettkampf am nächsten Tag. Das einzige woran er dachte, war an Lars geübte Hände, die nun anfingen ihn zu entklieden und zu massieren. Alles andere war belanglos. Alles andere konnte warten.


End file.
